This application claims the benefit of German patent application DE19907684.7, filed Feb. 23, 1999, herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a textile machine with a plurality of identical work stations and with a control and information system having a processor at each work station for controlling the work station. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a textile machine wherein the processors of the work stations are connected via a bus system with a central processor of the textile machine, and wherein a measuring head of a yarn cleaner is arranged at each of the work stations.
In textile machines of the aforementioned type having a plurality of identically constructed work stations, a trouble-free transmission and processing of data must be assured in order to detect, evaluate and store a large number of production and yarn parameters arising within short periods of time. It is customary to this end to install and operate a yarn monitoring system with its own data bus at the machine, in addition to the machine control system.
If the yarn monitoring system of a conventional spinning machine reports a defect in quality, and the spinning station is switched off as a result, this occurrence is reported via a cleaner data bus to a cleaning center comprised of a central computer of the yarn monitoring system, and customarily this information is then stored without identifying the spinning station or the section to which the spinning station is assigned. The information regarding which spinning station is involved and the spinning station status (xe2x80x9cactuatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdeactuatedxe2x80x9d) exists and is reported within the machine control system via a machine data bus to a central computer of the machine control system. Information regarding the production status of the respective spinning station (for example xe2x80x9cdeactuatedxe2x80x9d) and the cause for this state can only be detected by means of data transmission or data exchange between the machine control system and the yarn monitoring system, and a comparison of the available information.
For example, in a system known heretofore, the signals from the measuring heads of multiple work stations, e.g. twelve work stations, are provided to a common evaluation unit and processed thereby. This evaluation unit is connected via a separate cleaner bus system with other evaluation units and with a cleaner center. If a yarn defect is detected, and if the respective spinning station is to be stopped, the evaluation unit of the yarn monitoring system issues a deactuation signal, sometimes referred to as a quality stop signal, to a respective unit computer, which constitutes a portion of the system and controls the spinning station. In turn, the unit computer triggers the stop of the spinning station and informs the central computer of the machine control system that the respective spinning station has been stopped.
An automatic bobbin winder with parallel control and monitoring systems and parallel data buses is described in German Patent Publication DE 39 14 865 C2. Operating such parallel working systems is very expensive in view of the required components, as well as the number of data transmission and data processing operations taking place within the systems, and the data exchange processes between the systems.
For simplifying the data exchange between the central control device and the individual work stations, German Patent Publication DE 195 05 023 A1 describes a textile machine wherein the central control device is arranged on a service device which can be moved along the work stations. Once the service device reaches a position in front of a work station, it can exchange control data with this work station via arrangements for data transfer. Because of this type of communication between the work station and the central control device, an extremely extensive amount of time is required for uploading or downloading data. Flexibility of such a machine is lost and it responds sluggishly, for example in case of a required rapid change from one batch to another.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to improve such control and information systems of textile machines.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by means of a textile machine basically comprising a central processor for the textile machine, a plurality of identical work stations, and a work station control and information system. A measuring head of a yarn cleaner is arranged at each of the work stations and the work station control and information system has a respective processor at each work station for controlling the work station. More particularly, the processor of each respective work station comprises means for evaluating signals from the measuring head and for controlling the yarn cleaner, and a bus system comprising a common data bus which connects the processors of the work stations with the central processor of the textile machine for communication therebetween of data regarding control of the work stations and the yarn cleaner.
In addition to the control of the work station, the processor of the respective work station under the present invention is equipped for evaluating the signals from the measuring head and for the control for the cleaning device of the yarn, wherein a common data bus is provided for communications with the central processor in regard to work station control and yarn cleaning. Therefore the extra outlay for installing and operating a separate yarn checking system with its own data bus is no longer required. The savings in components result in a considerable cost advantage in manufacturing. The required additional outlay at the respective work station processors required in connection with the machine in accordance with the invention is a function of the hardware with which the known work station processor in textile machines with a plurality of identical work stations is equipped. In every case, when a comparison is made between machines in accordance with the present invention and machines with separate yarn checking systems or parallel bus systems, it can be seen that the amount of components saved in connection with the present machine is clearly greater than the requirement for additional components for processors at the work stations for executing the additional functions. The number of data interrogations or data exchange processes can be kept low. In this manner, the conversion of production and yarn data into control data can be accelerated. Interruption-free and rapid data transmission and data processing are assured.
The textile machine in accordance with the present invention, for example a spinning machine or a bobbin winding machine, reacts rapidly and flexibly in case of a change of individual control data or when a change in production occurs, for example in case of a batch change.
A common control card for the functions of control of the work station, the evaluation of the signals from the measuring head, and the control of the yarn cleaning device, represents a simple and cost-effective embodiment.
The division of the functions of the processor of the respective work station into a software module for the control of the work station and a software module for evaluating the signals from the measuring head and the control of the yarn cleaning device permits a rapid, flexible and simple adaptation of the control and information system to the functions of the textile machine or to changed conditions. In this manner, a considerably larger number of combinations and rapid operation of the data processing is possible by means of a relatively small number of different software modules for the processors.
By the connection of a number of processors of work stations to a nodal device and a connection with the data bus, and thus to the central processor, the nodal device makes it possible, on the one hand, to accelerate the data transmission of identical data blocks to all work stations, for example by means of simplified selection and addressing methods, while on the other hand the communication of individual work stations with the central processor is not hampered. The installation of amplifiers, which is required in connection with long data bus lines, can be completely or partially omitted. A number of twenty-four processors of the work stations which are respectively connected to one nodal device represents an optimum amount.
With a data bus designed as a CAN bus it is possible to transfer the data or data blocks particularly rapidly. The CAN bus was developed for the requirements of automated systems. The employment of other data bus systems, for example ARCNET data bus systems, is alternatively possible.
Cost advantages can be also be achieved in the manufacturing of the textile machines of the present invention. The design of the respective work stations in accordance with the present invention saves the transmission of large amounts of data over long data paths, since it is possible to access information being generated at the work station directly at this work station, so that the transmission paths and/or the access times for this data transmission are therefore very short. Accelerated processing and control is possible because of the decentralized, and therefore simultaneous, processing of yarn cleaning data at the work stations.
The textile machine in accordance with the present invention operates simply, rapidly and flexibly, and the data transmission and processing operations are laid out less complex and therefore more operator-friendly.
Further details, features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and understood by the following specification with reference to the accompanying drawing figures.